


An Awkward Valentines Date

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: Robin thinking about her Valentines date and making comparisons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cormoran Strike Valentine’s Day 2021 Prompt Meme Fun





	An Awkward Valentines Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [HarrogateBelmont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrogateBelmont/pseuds/HarrogateBelmont) in the [Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cormoran_Strike_Valentines_Day_2021_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just want Robin to think about Strike. Not in a deep, meaningful way. What does she think when she sees him in his suit on her birthday? Does he look especially handsome? Which jumper is her favorite. Would like some inner monologue from Robin that is more primal than what she normally shares with us in her head.

“What do you think?”

Swirling round Robin did a quick twirl, she was a bundle of nerves, this was the first Valentine’s date she had been on that didn’t include Matthew.

“Nice, it looks good” rumbled her best mate

“You look stunning, go and have a fabulous date, see you in the morning””

Strike reached for her coat and held it out for her, offering the sleeves up and settling it for her. It slipped over the sheer blue dress, the first time she had worn it since her birthday, an evening she still found herself pondering. That evening, a small frission swept through her stomach remembering how he had been, a sparkling time, happy, relaxed, and him, a total gentleman walking her home, finishing the evening with a gentle kiss on her cheek to complement the one she’d given him when he’d handed her the perfume

_Oh Strike, why are you so lovely, you looked so smart and handsome in that suit and pale blue shirts really match your complexion, I wish…._

_Don’t go there Ellacott, you’ve given him so many hints, but he obviously only see’s you as a mate, he’s more likely to take Polworth or Nick out on a date than you!_

_He’s got that Maroon zip-up on again, those jumpers make him look so cuddly._

_Well it’s not him you’re seeing is it, come on Ellacott, let’s go and see what sort of date Adrian is_

Robin had met Adrian when she’d been working undercover at a big accounting firm.

_Well that’s one good thing the Shit-bag has done for me, I know my way around accounting, all that boasting must have got stored away somewhere._

Robin had, briefly, considered asking her ex for a Reference to help in going undercover but discounted it almost immediately, knowing the scathing, mocking responses she would get.

_Undercover! If you’d done this as a career we would still be together_

_Really Matt? Think I would just ignore you shagging that skanky cow do you?_

In the end the Client had fixed all the paperwork for them. The next three months had passed as the most tedious grind she could remember.

_Do this for my whole working life, how do people do it it’s so boring and petty?_

The one bright spark had turned out to be Adrian, he was a qualified accountant and hoping to work his way up to partner. He was also from Birmingham and didn’t have some of the obnoxious attitudes of some of his more privileged private school colleagues.

Adrian had asked her if she fancied a coffee one day and in desperation for anything to liven things up she’d accepted.

_I didn’t realise how much I missed male company, I wonder how Strike’s managing, I’ve hardly seen him as he’s trying to cover all my other workload as well. Can’t wait to have a decent conversation in the pub with him when we’ve put this to bed._

The last few weeks had been made less awful by Adrian, cheerful coffee breaks, lunching together, joking about fellow members of staff, some mild flirting and gentle teasing.

Then he’d asked if she was doing anything Valentine’s night

_Am I? I guess not, Cormoran obviously still only sees me as a mate, so why not? I haven’t thought of a man, well another man, since I split with Matthew._

_So bugger it, I’ll say yes._

_Is this a pity date?_

_Who am I kidding, if anything he’s taken pity on me!_

She’d dropped it out to Strike casually on their phone catch-up

“Adrian’s asked me out on Valentine’s evening”

“OK, do you need to get close to him, I thought you had eliminated him as a suspect?”

“I have, he’s nice”

“Well Ah, OK catch up soon”

It seemed like he couldn’t wait to get her off the phone, she was going to ask what he thought

_Ask his permission! Ellacott you are an idiot, you are 30 you don’t need your mates permission. Haven’t you given up hoping yet? Right, sod it, I’m accepting_

And that had bought her here, about to leave the office for a date that she wasn’t totally sure about, leaving behind the man she was, but who apparently didn’t feel the same about her.

“You doing anything tonight Cormoran?”

“Probably a couple of pints in the Tottenham”

She spun around to see a peculiar expression on his face, just for a second, before a mask seemed to slip over his features, one she had seen many times before, but one that hadn’t been in evidence since her birthday.

“OK, see you Monday”

Strike had already turned around and was heading back into the inner office, responding with just a grunt

\----

Robin was standing outside the Italian restaurant where they had agreed to meet, it was already 15 minutes after the time and she was getting a bit annoyed, then a whistle and Adrian was walking along the street towards her. He had gelled his hair and was wearing a sharp suit, his shirt open with no tie

They met and Robin smiled, he leaned forward and she turned to present her cheek but he twisted and placed an awkward kiss full on the lips

_Euch, that wasn’t nice. He hasn’t shaved and it’s bristly._

There was a strong smell of a musky aftershave and alcohol.

It struck Robin that Cormoran often had the same sort of appearance and odour, but on Adrian it was, well, it was a bit repulsive.

“Here you go”

He passed Robin a single stem, red rose, which Robin was pretty sure he’d just bought from the vendor plying his trade at the exit of the Underground Station.

_So despite all our chat’s he buys me a Lancashire rose_

They went into the venue, a fairly standard, almost mediocre chain outlet, Adrian pushing his way in front of her, just about remembering to hold the door so it didn’t swing back into Robin’s face

They were shown to the table and took their seats

_Cormoran always is a gentlemen, he holds the door, pulls my chair back. Yes but He’s not here is he , he doesn’t want to be, so just suck it up and see if the evening improves._

The young waiter came over and presented the menus, reeling of the nights specials

He left them to decide,

“Think he’s a bandit Robs?”

“Sorry”

“You know, a queer, gay? Have you decided?”

_Oh yes I’ve decided, this is a total mistake and you are a Twat, must be a common trait in accountants_

“Yes I’ve decided Adrian, I’ve decided I don’t want to be here for a second longer with you”

\-----

Robin pushed open the familiar door to their favourite pub, looking around trying to spot her partner. Her eyes were drawn to the ornate mirror behind the bar, where she could see Strike looking pretty fed up

_I hope he’s not too pissed_

She stood in the doorway, just studying her partner, then the internal radar he seemed to posses around her must have kicked in and his eyes met hers in the mirror, and it was like the sun had come out, he gave her a beaming smile and his whole visage seemed to change from grumpy to welcoming. He beckoned her to come and join him, shaking his head to Robin’s hand rolling signal for ‘another’.

She quickly got herself a white wine and went to join him.

“So Ellacott, what’s happened, where’s your date?”

“He turned out to be almost a Matthew clone, So I dumped him and came here to see if I have another option. I’m fed up of messing about and no man matching up to you Strike. Just to be plain I want to date you. What do you think?”

Strike looked gobsmacked, just looking at her his mouth slightly ajar, the wait seemed to go on and on.

_You’ve fucked this up Ellacott, this is going to be so embarrassing_

Then Strike gently took her hand, pulled her towards him and soft as a butterfly kissed her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be familiar, I wrote it from Cormoran's viewpoint in Striketober
> 
> This time, given the prompt, I've done it from Robin's
> 
> Sorry it ended up a bit deep and meaningful, but that's how I feel about our pair !


End file.
